


Beyond the System

by Sasswolf_Hale



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasswolf_Hale/pseuds/Sasswolf_Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S.H.I.E.L.D. has been doing experiments the entirety of their existence. What's one more ruined? Well, that one experiment can prove to be quite the handful to keep covert when the Avengers protect it as one of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the System

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flewintotheice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flewintotheice/gifts).



It was an adjustment. The loud noises, the taller than he'd remembered buildings, the style around him. It was coming at a slow pace for Steve, and he was thankful he could take at his own rate. Seventy years was a long time to try and take in. He ran a lot, mostly morning so he could watch the sun rise. At least it had stayed constant. Today was no different. He'd smacked his alarm quiet at roughly 4:45, made a couple pieces of toast and had a small cup of coffee before he'd gone out for his run, cell phone in his pocket in case Fury or one of the others from SHIELD needed him. He had passed the monument when his phone began ringing and the Captain slowed to a halt in his run, reaching to take it out and answer. "Hello?"

"Captain Rogers?"

Steve had been told that SHIELD found and recruited agents once they were on the radar, but Steve was legitimately taken back by the sound of the voice on the other end. Female, and by the sound, no more than fourteen. Perhaps younger. "Speaking. May I ask who you are?"

"Agent Rogers, sir. I've been asked to tag along with you today and show you around New York a bit less formally." the girl replied. "What's you current location?"

"Central Park, by the Balto statue." Steve answered.

"Can you hold tight for about five minutes? I'm on my way now."

"I don't see why not." the original superhero commented, giving a half shrug as he eyed the bronze figure of the wolf-dog. 

"Great. See you soon." 

The line died and Steve had to draw back his hand to look at the screen. Agent Rogers? He knew his name was a common last name in the United States, but he found it a tad ironic that a Rogers that wasn't himself was working with SHIELD. He stayed where he was, taking deep breaths as he waited. After a minute or so, he was breathing normally and turned from the statue to look around. The park was quiet, with a relatively steady pace of people walking around. Families and teens alike. There was one aspect that Steve found comforting. He had walked over to lay a hand along the base of the statue when a twig snapped and he turned, tensing. What he found was a girl with golden hair and hazel eyes who looked around fourteen. "You must be Agent Rogers."

"That I am, Captain." the girl replied. She was in a pair of jeans and a whit t-shirt that was covered by a black vest. On the pocket that was designed on the [opcket at the lower left of the vest was the SHIELD symbol. Her hair was down but it fell in slight waves. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."


End file.
